Ese amo, Corrupto
by Daemandi
Summary: La locura había inundado su ser: ya no era el niño puro y fragante que había conocido, ahora el hermoso rostro se convertía en la faz de algo peor que un demonio.


_:D despues de mucho tiempo, regreso otra vez con otro fanfic!_

_Una vez mas, Kuroshitsuji se hace presa de mi :D este es el resultado_

_El fic!_

* * *

Lo obvio había sucedido, había sido algo inevitable, algo que sucedería pasara lo que pasara, y él se había convertido en un espectador silencioso, incapaz de actuar ni de salvar a su amo. El telón se había levantado aquella noche y solo era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia para que el clímax de la obra llegara. Y llego. De forma más atroz y despiadada de lo que había pensado.

Nunca, en todos los años que había estado a su lado, había esperado que sucediera eso. Ver a su maestro sumiso, débil y frágil –aun cuando solo era una actuación- era algo que definitivamente no estaba en sus planes. Algo que no concordaba con su apariencia orgullosa y tenaz. Pero ahí estaba.

En medio de las sombras, en un rincón del frio y húmedo callejón contemplaba con cierto horror y placer como su Joven Amo se deslizaba lentamente por el cuerpo de aquel hombre, bajando hasta quedar arrodillado en la piedra londinense. El hombre sonrió, jalando ligeramente del cabello de su maestro. El menor froto su rostro cual gato contra las piernas de este, antes de levantarse, abrazarlo como un niño a su padre para después posar sus labios contra los ajenos. Las manos grandes, callosas y fuertes del adulto recorrieron con lujuria su pecho desnudo.

El beso fue hambriento, desesperado, apasionado y mortal. Sus uñas negras se clavaron con fuerza en la piel blanca, apretando, rasgando. Un hilillo de sangre las mancho, corriéndose por sus muñecas y seguramente, manchando la camisa blanca. De pronto, abrió sus ojos, de un oscuro y tenebroso carmín que hizo gritar al hombre. El grito murió en su boca antes de que desapareciera por completo… igual que su alma.

Lo dejo caer con asco, mirándole con una repugnancia que parecía surgir de lo más profundo de su ser, y brotando por todos y cada uno de los poros de su tez. Se limpio la boca con el dorso del brazo antes de volverse hacia su impasible público. Sonrió con arrogancia y locura y un brillo lascivo en sus grandes ojos. No le había sido suficiente.

**-¿no cree, Joven Amo, que se está excediendo?-** inquirió calmado, mirándole con afabilidad. **–No es necesario que se alimente tantas veces- **susurro, acercándose a su maestro para abrochar los botones de su camisa.

**-no era buena, Sebastián, no lo era-** comento, deteniendo las manos de su mayordomo, sonriéndole. **–Ya nada me place- **musito con un tono de sensualidad. Con fuerza, lanzo lejos el abrigo que cargaba su lacayo para empujarlo contra la pared de la calleja. **–O casi nada-** le miro por entre las espesas pestañas, acariciando los fuertes brazos por sobre la ropa. Se apego al mayor, jadeando suavemente.

Sintió el deseo arder en su interior, el deseo de tomar el control, de hacer lo que quisiera con aquel menudo cuerpo, de tomarlo con fuerza, someterlo, poseerlo, rasgarlo, destruirlo… Pues no hay nada más hermoso que un ángel convertido en un vil y repulsivo demonio… Con ímpetu, lo tomo por los hombros, cambiando la situación en un instante. El menor lo abrazo con piernas y brazos, sonriéndole con petulancia, retándolo a hacerlo. Lamio el esbelto cuello, mordiendo la piel con poderío hasta que esta estuvo de un tono rojizo; bajo sus manos hasta sus nalgas para apretarlas con energía, apegándolo más hacia sí. El Joven Amo emitió un gemido de placer. El escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo fue causado por el dolor que causo la fricción de su espalda contra la pared del callejón.

No, no era algo motivado por un deseo común, por supuesto que no, aquello era algo más oscuro, algo más fuerte, duro y peligroso. Era el odio, la furia, la desesperación de ambos que se consumía en sus bocas y en el incesante roce de sus cuerpos por sobre la ropa.

Odiaba ver a su Joven Amo actuar de esa manera, odiaba verlo tan fatuo y lujurioso, verlo tan desalmado, verlo como un demonio de baja categoría, como una puta; y este, a su vez, odiaba saber que Sebastián estaba ahí pero que no lo detenía, que no mostraba señales de furia al verlo con otra persona. Pero si que las sentía, las sentía al saber que alguien más lo poseía, que alguien más poseía algo que a él le pertenecía, no había obtenido su alma, no había obtenido su cuerpo… y completos desconocidos lo gozaban; Ciel Phantomhive ardía en furia al ver su rostro impasible, carente de emociones pero lleno de asco. Y la desesperación, oh si, la desesperación. La desesperación de Sebastián por no haber obtenido su alma pura, perfecta, inocente, la desesperación de recuperar al Joven Amo que conocía, no aquel ser corrupto, lleno de maldad e indecencia; por su parte, el menor era desesperación pura, pues caminaba de la mano de ella. Desesperado por recuperar la vida que había tenido, desesperado por encontrar un alma que lo complaciera, desesperado por escuchar nuevamente el suave y cadencioso tono de Sebastián, en vez del monótono y doloroso tono al que se había tenido que acostumbrar.

Sin más, Ciel se derrumbo. No podía con la sensación que empezó a extenderse por su pecho; la culpa, la impotencia. Él se lo había buscado y sin embargo, no quería cargar con las consecuencias, no quería cargar con el pétreo rostro de Sebastián defraudado. Sus brazos le rodearon el cuello, su rostro fue ocultado por su cuello, y de sus ojos –ahora azules- se derramaron cálidas lágrimas que humedecieron el hombro del mayor. Sollozo con fuerza, soltando su agarre pero sin dejar de abrazarlo. El dolor le quemaba el pecho, lo quemaba por completo, destruyendo su deseo, su lascivia, su arrogancia, su lado demoniaco para dejar al, aun vivo, Conde Ciel Phantomhive.

Al verlo así no pudo más que abrazarlo, reconfórtalo sin palabras aunque eso no era algo que hubiera hecho antes, pero la situación había cambiado.

Había cambiado de una forma que ninguno de los dos había imaginado, los había convertido en seres opuestos. Sebastián Michaelis era ahora el cuerdo, el sensato, mientras que Ciel Phantomhive se había convertido en el demonio que Sebastián había tenido que reprimir al servirle. Los roles habían sido remplazados.

**-No puedo mas-** sollozo, apretando el abrigo del moreno. **–Es demasiado, no puedo-** repitió, jadeando, buscando aire. Lo añoraba. Añoraba su vida, añoraba el sabor de los dulces, el delicioso sonido del violín, el fragante aroma de las rosas… No podía vivir sin ello. No podía, no estaba listo para vivir de esa forma. **–Me consumo, Sebastián, ¡me consumo**!- grito sin más, golpeando su pecho, descargando la furia, la impotencia que corría por sus venas, sellando para siempre sus virtudes. Se mordió el labio inferior, tironeo de él, se cubrió el rostro con las pequeñas manos infantiles, gritando entre sollozos de tristeza y decepción. Lloraba sin consuelo.

Le miro con seriedad, impasible. Sabía lo que pasaba. Ciel Phantomhive estaba corrupto, sucio. Había sido lanzado a un mundo demasiado cruel para él, nunca había sido planeado que se convirtiera en un demonio, y eso había agotado su existencia; aun cuando esta se aferraba al alma pura que se escondía muy en el fondo de su ser. Jamás estaría preparado para matar, para observar la vida de las personas a quienes les arrancaba la vida sin compasión, no lo estuvo, no lo estaba y no lo estaría. Ciel moriría en vida para la eternidad, como él le serviría durante toda su existencia.

Se arrodillo frente a él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. **–Haga lo que haga, Joven Amo, nada va a cambiar. Lo que paso no puede remediarse de ninguna forma, usted es y será un demonio. Acéptelo- **y una vez más, los ojos del menos observaron como los labios ajenos esbozaban una sonrisa como no lo habían hecho en dos años. Dos años en los que había perecido, desesperado por ver esa sonrisa: irónica, divertida y a la vez dulce pero cruel.

Era una locura autodestructiva la que asfixiaba a Ciel la cual viviría eternamente con él, al igual que Sebastián. **–Estaré a su lado, Joven Amo, no tema-** susurro, besando su frente durante un instante. Si esa locura consumía a Ciel, entonces, como su fiel mayordomo, dejaría que lo consumiera a su vez.

* * *

_¿que piensan? ¿les gusto? ¿ya no escribo?_

_sus comentarios son importantes ! :D_

_"Un sueño lleno de mentiras... Apocrifi Sogno"_


End file.
